White Moon
by SingingBlues
Summary: The moon was always so purely white, so stunningly beautiful, yet so lonely standing alone in the darkness. Why does the moon always remind him so much of a certain silver-haired Moyashi? Yullen. Kanda's POV.


Hi everyone! It has finally come! This time, this is Kanda's POV, side story of 'Tears of Moonlight". Plz enjoy, and give me feedbacks about the first chapter!

NOTE: I'm really sorry, but I have to re-upload the story 'Letting Go', because I realise I have forgotten to release some chapters of the story. All of you might notice that the progression of that story is a little bit fast right? Really sorry for this mistake!! I'm going to delete the whole story and re-upload the story again, so alll of you have to review my chapters once again ))): MY GREATEST APOLOGIES!!!!!

**White Moon**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Summary: The moon was always so purely white, so stunningly beautiful, yet so lonely standing alone in the darkness. Why does the moon always remind him so much of a certain silver-haired Moyashi? Yullen. Kanda's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Towards Him**

He didn't know that the night view outside could be so beautiful.

The light breeze stirred the short grass in the open, as they started swaying gently from side to side in a rhythmic motion. The tiny ends of the grass brushed against his skin lightly, tickling him slightly, but he did not seem to be bothered by them, continuing to stare at the endless sky above him. The moon above caught his attention, his dark sapphire eyes gazing at it for a very long moment.

It was nothing special, something which appeared in his life since he was borne. Every night whenever he looked out of the window, he would always see a clear moon shimmering brightly onto the earth. It was so white; so purely white, and so stunningly beautiful like it could take his breath away for a slight moment, yet it looked so lonely. Like the sun which showed the bright side of their lives, the moon was like a white shadow looming in the darker side of their inner world which reflected those hurtful memories that one wished to forget and not to remember.

He gave a heavy sigh, wondering why he was reflecting so much. He slowly raised his hand towards the direction of the moon. It looked as if he had really reached to the moon, touching it gently with his very own hand, but in reality, it was far away; so far away that he would never be able to reach to it even if he tried to, because it was situated at a place where humans could not step upon.

And yet, the moon looked so disturbing. It always would somehow remind him of a certain silver-haired Moyashi who had stepped into his very existence abruptly, turning everything upside down. It looked white, but it was never white. The mere surface of it looked unreal, something to deceive the people.

Kanda hissed softly under his lips, running his long slender fingers through his thick strands of raven hair. It was just pissing him off further. Why did he always have to think of that person? Why couldn't he just...go away?

The dark clouds travelled towards the position of the moon, slowly covering its white existence with its darkness. It looked extremely eerie and and felt extremely frightening without the reassuring white light of the moon. Kanda just watched all of these till the end; watching all of these without doing anything. He was stayed there and watched silently.

Now, it wasn't the matter of wanting his existence to go away. He was already gone, and would not come back anymore. It was like the moon which had lost its light in the darkness. And at that time, he was also like this; watching that person leave without lifting a finger to stop him. He just stood there, watching it till he went towards the white moon, his existence erased completely without a trace.

"Moyashi. Allen." Kanda pondered for a very long time, touching the left side of his chest where his curse were. His heart thumped hardly, as he could feel the strong punch of it by his hand. His chest felt rather tight and excruciating for the very first time. He then wondered why. His purely white existence slowly disappearing from his memories, pissed him off the most.

What was Allen to him?

_(Two months ago)_

The wounds really...hurt. Kanda growled softly as he touched the white bandages that the nurses had tended to him earlier on rather gently...he assumed. The raven teen winced from the ache of the back muscles that were pulling his nerves rather painfully, as he slowly stood up and walked rather calmly to the entrance of the infirmary.

"Kanda-san, you cannot just leave like that! The doctor says that your injuries are rather serious! You need to stay here and-" The nurse was just plainly concerned about his health and wanted him to rest more inside the infirmary, but this just pissed Kanda even more as he turned and glared hardly at the one who dared to order him around. The nurse just winced at his gaze and slowly stepped back slightly.

"Those beds are so uncomfortable. I want to go back to my room and rest. Can't I?" He asked rather fiercely. The nurse did not know what to answer.

"Well, this -"

Kanda just walked out of her before she had the chance to say anything. He walked across the halls and towards the staircase just right ahead, deciding to just forget everything that happened during the mission. He just...couldn't believe that he, Kanda Yu who hated to work with people and loathed people who burdened him, would save anyone out of the blue. He just couldn't get it, and was angry for himself for doing such ridiculous act.

"Kanda-dono!" He looked up and saw a Finder running towards him. He then stared at his own pathetic state, getting more pissed off. His bones broke everywhere around his body, and he lost a lot of blood due to that awful blast from the akuma that sent him flying thousands of metres away. In summary, he almost lost his life...all for the sake of saving that weak-looking Finder.

"What?"

"Kanda-dono, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes looking worriedly at him. He could see that he was just worried about his condition, but this just irritated him further. Why was everyone treating him like a fucking invalid who couldn't do things himself?

"I'm okay." Kanda replied coldly as he limped slightly past him, his hand constantly holding onto the white cast on his right arm which was hurting rather badly. It was so infuriating and frustrating, but he just blamed all this onto that curse which caused everything. He could blame it towards the Finder, but it would just be meaningless. Furthermore, he did not want to be chided by a certain busybody who thought that Finders should be treated as equally as others in the Order.

"I'm really sorry, Kanda-dono!" The Finder shouted from a distance, as he stopped in his tracks at his words. He then wondered why he needed to say sorry for. It was just his stupid mistake for acting like a legendary hero to save him just to get all these injuries. Why must everyone in this human world have to account for everyone just to ease their guilt in them? He didn't really mind...though he doubted that himself.

"I said, it's okay. Just go," Kanda said, walking off, but the Finder insisted on sending him to the infirmary himself, pestering him like a pest that couldn't be shaken off. The raven-haired teen was already extremely annoyed as he stopped and glared darkly at the Finder, who trembled slightly and stumbled backwards clumsily.

"I already said it's okay. Why must all of you always think that this is what I want? Now I want to go back to my room and sleep! Understand?"

The Finder only blinked in silence, letting his arm go. Kanda noticed the fear in his eyes, but chose to ignore it as he turned and leave. That would serve him right for not minding his own business.

"Kanda!"

He thought he had finally got rid of all the pest surrounding him, when another greater pest had come, by the name of Allen Walker a.k.a Moyashi. Kanda groaned inwardly to himself, wondering why he couldn't just have a whole quiet day all by himself. Why must this idiotic and noisy Moyashi be in his way?

"What?" He asked, as Allen ran up to him, his grey orbs glaring rather hardly at him that it stung him slightly. It was so rare to see that Moyashi in such a bad mood. At the side were Lenalee and Lavi, who had seemed to join in as well. He then wondered what Allen had to say to him.

"Why..."

"What?" Kanda asked again, not catching what he said.

"Why...did you abandon the Finder and work everything on your own?!"

It felt like cold water splashing right onto his face hardly, as Kanda just blinked for a moment, before his eyes narrowed as he stared at him using the same dark glare that the other used onto him. Why must that Moyashi's words be so annoying and pissing him off greatly? Why would things go so terribly wrong whenever he was with him?

"What?" He asked rather lowly, wanting the one in front of him who dared to speak so blatantly to him to repeat what he said. Allen frowned at his reply, and repeated his sentence.

"I said, why did you abandon the Finder and do everything by yourself? Don't you know what it means by comrades? We are supposed to fight together, not be a selfish bastard and only cares about his own stupid pride!"

"I warn you, swallow back those words you said. You have no right to lecture me. Not in a million years," Kanda hissed dangerously, trying to hold back his anger which was at its very peak.

"And why is this so? Just admit that you are wrong, Kanda! Is this how you are supposed to treat your comrade, abandoning him in times of battle and just think of destroying the enemy as your priority?" Allen scolded, but every word he was saying was making Kanda more pissed than ever, having the urge to pull out Mugen and silent that stupid, blatant mouth of his. How...how dare he say such things towards him when he failed to notice the wounds that he was carrying...all for the sake of saving that useless Finder?! How dare he show such angry eyes when he was the one who was supposed to be furious at all these absurd...conversation? How dare he say all of these, when he was the very one who said that everyone must help one another when in need?

He looked so pathetic and terribly humiliated right now.

"Haven't you had nothing to do, moyashi? What right do you have to lecture me?"

"As long as someone has done wrong, Kanda, I have the very right to correct them! And that includes you!"

There he goes again. Kanda gritted his teeth hardly, trying to control his breathing which was getting more rough and heavy. Why must he always be the one who was wrong? Why was that Moyashi always right? Why must he have to listen to his words all along? It made no sense. It really made no fucking sense.

"That's very bold of you, standing up for the Finder. So what if I abandon that useless idiot and go on my own? That is my decision. I have already told all of you that I would abandon anyone who proves to be a hindrance to my mission. Haven't you forgotten all about it, Moyashi?" Kanda hissed rather softly which hinted a warning to his patience, as he started unsheathing his sword from its hilt slowly, wanting a last but wise answer from the other, but the other did not seem to get his meaning as he was ready to activate his weapon as well.

"I have a name, Kanda!" Allen sounded really pissed, but it made him happier as he smirked. It always made him so happy seeing that stupid face in front of him just by his mere playing on his nickname. It had been so long since they were living together under one roof, yet he still minded that name so much?

"Oh, is it? But I can only recall your name as Moyashi." Kanda sneered rather playfully, his sapphire eyes twinkling rather beautifully in the sunlight. He noticed a slight wince from the other, but it was soon crushed by the determination to defeat him once and for all. People beside them tried to stop them, but to no avail. No one dared to step up and stop the fight, scared that they might get involved as well. The two Exorcists activated their Innocence weapons as they circled around, ready to attack.

It was rather annoying. Why was he taking all the blame that he threw to him and not reason out to him like what he always did in the past? He looked into Allen's eyes, seeing anger and...anxiety? His eyes slightly widened, wondering what that was.

At this moment, something snapped within his wound, sending the raven-haired teen's vision failing which worsened his headache he had ever since he woke up from his comatose. He cursed inwardly to that useless and broken body of his for breaking down at this moment. He wasn't going to lose to that Moyashi. He would not allow that to happen.

"Allen-kun!"

"Yuu-chan!"

Suddenly, Lavi appeared in front of him, while Lenalee appeared in front of Allen to stop their fighting. Kanda just glared at the redhead who dared to touch him by his hands and was about to snap at him when he realised that he was too weak to talk, feeling his head spinning dizzily. The future Bookman put his arm around his neck and supported him. Kanda just snorted in reply, not expecting himself to thank him for this.

"Yuu-chan..."

"Stop calling me that." Kanda grunted, but the truth was, he did not want Lavi to ask about his condition. That guy had known all along that he was not in a condition to fight. He did not even have the strength left to draw out his Innocence power, only enough to activate it. Lavi had seen through all of it, just by using that emerald eyes of his.

"I help you back to your room, Yuu-chan," Lavi said. Kanda wanted to refuse, but now, he had no choice but to agree to that rabbit's plan. It would not be a very good idea collapsing here suddenly, and in front of that Moyashi. The last thing that he wanted to see was that saddened look in his eyes worrying for his friends, though they were not friends in the first place.

At this moment, Allen had walked away in a huff, leaving Lenalee standing there alone. Kanda just stared at him in silence. He wondered why that silver-haired teen cherished his friends and his people more than himself. Why was he always pretending? What was that smile behind his existence?

Most importantly, why was he showing that exceptionally worried face, especially towards him?

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Allen about your real condition? About you getting all these injuries because you save the Finder?" Lavi asked the raven-haired teen who was staring outside from the black window. Kanda did not answer, his eyes continuing to stare at the shimmering stars which were accompanying the white moon tonight. Tonight, the moon was not lonely.

"I'm sorry that Allen said that, but it is because he is worried about you. Everyone knows that you are so rash in your actions and doing things by your own. Even Allen would be shocked seeing those severe wounds inflicted on your body. You are risking your own life, do you know that, Yuu-chan?"

"Stop calling me that," Kanda said, though in a softer tone which hinted no anger. He needed no sympathy. From the very day he was borne and that very day when he killed all the people from his clan, he had sworn to himself that he would put his life on the line and work towards his goal, in order to find that very person who put this curse onto him. He was always acting on his own, and now, he also acted on his own to save the Finder. He did not care, and would not care on what would happen to him. He thought he could cast all of these aside, but...

"Allen is extremely worried about you. When he heard that you are sent to the infirmary with deep slashs and stabs of wounds, he left Link's office and went to find you immediately, even if Link disapproved. He was probably very angry at you for throwing away your life so easily just because of a mission, that's why he threw hurtful words at you even though he knew that he shouldn't do that, especially to someone like you."

Lavi's words caught Kanda's attention, as he slowly turned towards him. His emerald eyes shone brightly through the moonlight entering the dark room, as he saw that reassuring smile on that redhead's face. The dark strands of his hair fluttered as it brushed lightly against his eyes, covering his view for a slight moment. Kanda then turned around, staring at the moon once more.

The stars were gone. Once again, the white moon was standing alone in the darkness. It seemed to be crying silently, trying to cover away the loneliness that were slowly overpowering it. Kanda just stared, his eyes slowly softened.

Was Allen doing the same thing now? Was he crying as well, wanting to wash away the sadness that were slowly devouring him?

"Yuu-chan?"

"I don't really care. Anyway, there is no meaning to explain if that Moyashi insists on this," Kanda replied as he moved to his bed and sat down, peering at the pink lotus flower in the hourglass at the table ahead of him. More petals had fallen, so many that he could count no more, and was too exhausted to count anymore.

"But...it isn't you. It...isn't you at all."

"What do you mean?" Kanda turned towards Lavi and asked, a little astonished by his sentence. Lavi just sighed as he looked down at the grey and dull floor tiles below him for a while, seemed to be pondering for a right answer to this.

"Just...you would always want to fight for your rights. This...really sounds very wrong."

Kanda's eyes slightly widened, before he sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the slow hums of the night breeze blowing against his ears. Having that stupid goofy smile wherever he went, sometimes that foolish rabbit's words made sense. At this, Kanda couldn't help but smile, amused by this. On the other hand, Lavi's mouth almost dropped open in fright as he saw a miracle coming from the well-known samurai who hated smiling.

"Y-Yuu-chan, you...you smiled...."

It was a weak and not an obvious one, and it faltered as it was replaced by a rather embarrassed grunt. Lavi yelped as Kanda held his sword closely at his throat.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, baka usagi," Kanda warned.

"And why is that so?" Lavi did not seem to be worried on what state he would end up not agreeing on the Great Lord Kanda Yu-sama's orders. An evil smirk just crept up to the swordsman's face, as he got nearer to the redhead's face; so near that he could hear the slow, drumming breaths blowing so softly and warmly towards his ears. Lavi was not certain whether his ears were borne sensitive, but he was very sure that he blushed slightly as Kanda inched closer to him. He blinked several times, wondering how long he had to wait for Kanda to stop coming closer.

"If you dare to tell this to anyone, Lavi," Lavi's eyes widened slightly at Kanda's sudden voice entering his ears. That warm, raspy breaths continued to burn through his skin, sending deep flushes of red across his whole face. He could hear that slithery tongue playing along with the words in his mouth, blowing air constantly into his ears and tickling it so hotly that Lavi found himself hard to breathe for a split second.

"I am going to tell Bookman that you scoot off somewhere else instead of helping him to clear the library."

Lavi's eyes widened like fishballs. Kanda's lips curved into a devilish smile, redrawing back slowly as he saw the redhead's pleading look in his eyes not to expose that dangerous secret. The dark sapphire eyes twinkled playfully, shimmering so brightly in the darkness. Lavi couldn't help but wonder who this person really was. Was he really a boy, but yet why he had such...extreme features; features that were so pretty and so perfect and so stunning...that it caught his breath for a few seconds. He touched that ear where Kanda previously was. That warmth was still lingering there, and it somehow sparked something in his fingers when he touched it.

"But you are so mean! You know how I fear towards that panda gramps! He is my ultimate weakness! Or else I'm perfect!"

"No one's perfect, pretty boy. You still have a lot to learn." Kanda teased.

"Wow, I didn't know you are so knowledgeable! More knowledgeable than the Great Bookman Lavi-sama here," Lavi said rather sarcastically, and Kanda heard that very clearly, but he chose to forget it. Afterall, he still had the advantage over the whole situation. That rabbit couldn't win him. He smirked again, as he walked towards the door.

"Yuu-chan, where are you going? Are your injuries better?" Lavi shouted from his position. Kanda just frowned.

"I'm not some child who needs constant nursing, baka usagi. And I'm hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria and eat." As he finished, the door slowly closed with a soft click. Lavi just stared at the door for a moment, before he shook his head and chuckled softly. He was so glad that Kanda was alright. That bubbly smile slowly disappeared, as Lavi stared at the dark clouds which were coming.

"Stay like this, Yuu. Don't change. Don't disappear."

* * *

It was so hard taking chopsticks by his left hand when he was a right handler, and the samurai just hissed in frustration when his wooden chopsticks dropped a millionth time onto the tray. It was even more frustrating when he felt many eyes staring awkwardly at him, whispers filled the air. If it was not his injuries in his way, he swore he would pull out those who dared to put eyes on him and gave them a lesson. They were irritating beings hovering around his existence, but for now, he had to bear with it, as he constantly reminding himself a thousand times in his head. Kanda clasped onto the chopsticks once more and focused on the plate of soba in front of him, not going to give up.

As he finally mastered holding chopsticks by his left hand and ate halfway, he looked up and saw Lavi, Lenalee and Allen coming into the cafeteria. His happy mood was totally ruined just by seeing that faces of that stupid rabbit and that stupid Moyashi, and he wished that they would never turn their heads towards his direction, but that stupid redhead had to turn that way around, when he sighted him sitting at a very far corner, away from the crowd.

"Yuu-chan!" He shrieked like a childish kid, waving rather stupidly towards him. Kanda tried to ignore it, but that waving was so disturbing that he had no choice but to wave back slightly. The three of them then approached him, and his eyes slowly narrowed at the silver-haired teen who seemed to be in a daze.

"Yuu-chan, you don't mind if we join you? You see, the cafeteria is so crowded that we cannot find any seats for the three of us! You wouldn't mind, do you?"

That stupid rabbit was asking a very dumb and an obvious question. Of course he would mind and wanted them to go as far as possible, away from his sight. But seeing that puppy-look eyes sparkling rather brightly in front of him, Kanda's face just cringed with sheer disgust as he agreed quickly, not wanting to see any more of that irksome expression.

"Yay!" Lavi said, as the three of them sat down. The two of them then asked Allen to buy his food first, as that Moyashi's menu was forever never ending. He agreed that it would take quite a while for him to bring his food back to the table. He stared at the silver-haired teen, who only nodded his head and went off.

He wasn't supposed to stare at that Moyashi like that. But somehow, he was acting differently as usual.

It was extremely disturbing.

Lavi and Lenalee were engaged in a conversation together, talking about fashion and random stuffs. He was not interested in all of these as usual, as his eyes were tracing the backs of people walking about in front of his sight. As he looked around, he then saw Allen in a distance, queueing up for his food. He did not seem happy when he was seeing the food displaying outside. He looked rather out of place, very deep in his thoughts. What was he exactly thinking, something which attracted his attention so much that he could ignore his favourite food in front of him?

"Allen!" Jerry had served the customer in front of him and asked Allen for his order. That dumb face Allen showed seemed to come back to reality as he just stared at Jerry rather dumbly, before starting to order his food. It took him a whole of three seconds before he started reacting. Kanda raised his eyebrow, wondering what that guy was exactly doing. His actions were so disturbing and so annoying, yet he was still staring at him. He wondered why.

"Yuu-chan!" He heard Lavi's voice as he turned towards him.

"What?"

"What, you say? You seem to be staring at someone for a while. Who is it?" Lavi asked in pure curiosity, but Kanda took it as a purpose as he hissed and continued eating his soba. A few moments later, Allen went back to the table with trays of food he liked, settling down between Lavi and Lenalee.

"So, how's your injuries, Yuu?"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi," Kanda warned dangerously.

"But I'm really concerned about you! You took such a heavy blow for the Finder! You should have been dead by then!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I will not die by that attack." Kanda said, putting down the chopsticks and took a quiet sip of warm green tea from the cup. He wondered why Lavi must ask the very same topic to him for a day. It wasn't as if he was going to die because of all these small cuts and wounds. He would be treated as a laughingstock if he really died from these injuries so easily.

"Okay, this conversation is getting us nowhere. So how's your injuries then?" Lavi asked worriedly. Kanda just stared at the white bandages at his arms and his legs and then stared at the redhead again.

"I'm alright." He replied, his eye peering at the silver-haired teen who was staring into space, mindlessly chewing onto that sweet and disgusting dessert in his mouth. It was so obvious that something was wrong with him, though he could not find it temporarily.

"What's wrong, Allen?" The silver-haired teen just stared elsewhere for a moment, before he turned and stared at his friends. Kanda frowned as he saw emptiness swimming in that pair of dull, grey eyes.

"I'm okay! Really!"

"Are you sure? You are really quiet today, like your mind is constantly thinking. What are you thinking about, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

The silver-haired teen looked as if he did not expect Lenalee to ask this type of question, as he just smiled rather shyly and looked downwards, his thick silver locks covering his face from view.

"Allen - "

"I'm really alright, so don't need to worry about me!" He repeated the sentence, this time louder and harsher than before. It attracted many attention as all eyes were onto him, the whole cafeteria turned silent instantly. Lavi and Lenalee were rather astonished by his outburst. Kanda just watched that pair of eyes silently, seeing everything.

"Thanks for the food." Allen cleaned his hands using the tissues and stood up. Seeing Lenalee's worried look, he placed his hands to her shoulders and gently squeezed it, telling her silently that he was alright. Receiving it, Lenalee smiled and gripped onto his hands, feeling the warm travelling from his body into hers.

"I shall go back and rest now. I'm tired."

"Goodnight, Allen!"

"Sweet dreams, Allen-kun!"

He still continued to watch, as he started to walk away. He did not know what this was, but suddenly, a slight wrench was felt at his left side of his chest. The silver strands were swaying in solitude, standing so alone in the darkness. The steps he took were so heavy were thundering so loudly, as if he had so much burden that were slowly sinking him downwards. Kanda just stared, before the sapphire eyes turned away.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi."

"Yuu-chan, what did you say?" Lavi asked, unsure on what he had heard. Kanda just snorted in reply.

* * *

He was sitting at the front of the training room, the wooden doors open as the light scent of dew and earth could be smelt from afar. The trees swayed a little and soft rustles from the leaves could be heard, as the night breeze sailed into this place and entered the room rather gently. The round white moon was at the night sky, its silver moonlight tracing alone the sides of the wilderness and towards the room.

It looked so peaceful and quiet; a perfect and ideal place for him who hated crowds and unwanted noise. Kanda settled his hand at the straw mat as he gazed at the empty sky pooled in black. He tried spotting some stars that might be hiding somewhere, but there seemed to be none coming out today.

Today, the moon was alone again.

A soft snort came out of his parted lips. Kanda wondered why he was so interested in seeing night sceneries all of a sudden. Because the air was so fresh and the view was so breathtaking that he needed a few days to completely picture it clearly in his head? No, it seemed to lead him to another reason; a reason that even he couldn't comprehend himself.

He slowly lied down, seeing above. The wind bell attached above jingled softly, its melodious sound travelling outside. The unmoving air seemed to stir unconsciously, the nature which were supposed to be sleeping suddenly came to life, joining the accompaniment of the melody. Kanda's eyes slowly widened in astonishment, as he slowly sat up. Trees and plants were swaying left and right, seemed to be waving at him. The rustles of the leaves were getting louder, roaring inside his ears till he couldn't hear himself. The wind sped down towards the ground and sent thousands of dry leaves flying in the air, evident in the moonlight.

He was stunned on the spot. What was this? He then stared at the moon across the sky, which seemed to be shining more brightly than before. His sapphire eyes continued to gaze at it, wondering why it could still give off such a pure white light even though it was surrounded by darkness which looked as if it was about to swallow it whole.

Kanda stared at the moon, his hand slowly reaching out for it. A breeze blew past, his raven strands moving in the air across his vision, brushing against his fingers very slightly. An image of a person suddenly flashed across his mind, stumping him instantly as he stopped. His eyes slowly widened, his heart beating faster than before. That person was just standing there, a smile on his face as his grey eyes twinkled together with the silver moonlight.

_Kanda._

The raven-haired teen shook his head vigorously, shaking off that thought. As he opened his eyes and stared straight again, he was no longer there. The wind stopped as well, as a dead silence soon followed. Kanda's eyes narrowed, as he slumped down onto the wooden floor once again, hearing the hollow beats of his heart echoed for the whole night. He covered his face, breathing so heavily that he thought he was going to choke by the oxygen he inhaled in. Something within him started to hurt; somewhere he wasn't familiar.

* * *

He realised that he had slept for a while, as he slowly opened his eyes. The breeze was blowing right at his face, cooling him down. Kanda slowly sat up, adjusting his uniform which seemed to have become messy when he slept. As he touched his hand, he stopped.

It felt so warm. He was sure that the wind was circulating cool air throughout the night, and he was even sure he did not cover himself with anything to block off the coldness. He then realised that the white bandages around his left arm were being tended. It seemed that he had already left, but as Kanda stood up and walked across the room, he stepped onto something hard. He then lowered down and picked it up, holding it in the moonlight. The shiny silver shimmered prettily. His eyes widened in shock. This was definitely something he recognised instantly.

"Moyashi?"

* * *

PLS REVIEW! :D


End file.
